Life Is But A Song
by Willowfan
Summary: Rachel inherited a necklace from her grandmother, who lived in Sunnydale. She gets a visit from a familiar demon and the scoobies are...ok with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is But A Song**

by Willowfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers:** None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings:** Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

**Rating:** T

**A/N****- I just had this CRAZY idea and couldn't shake it...so I wrote it down. I hope you like it. I am also going to be adding to a few other stories soon...hopefully before Christmas. Thanks for your patience.**

Rachel brushed her long, dark hair out as she stared blankly into the mirror. Her thoughts weren't really on the here and now. They were on earlier today. Mr. Shue's assignment was a simple one, and she loved it. After all, who didn't love Disney?

"_Good afternoon everybody!" Mr. Shue entered the music room smiling. He set his bag on the desk as he walked in, and he seemed to be in a great mood._

"_Mr. Shue, you seem to be awfully cheerful." Kurt grinned, not able to help himself. Mr. Shue's excitement and great mood were palpable._

"_I am Kurt." the teacher was nearly giddy with excitement. "Last year, Nationals were in New York City. But, as you know, they are moved every year. The venue changes and keeps things lively and fresh."_

_Not everyone was excited about this new change. They actually liked New York. But, since only a small number of them had been anywhere except Lima, Ohio, they were ok with the change._

"_So were are we going this year?" Puck smirked._

_Mr. Shue grinned back. "I love the confidence, Puck." he said, pulling out a brochure. "This years Nationals convention is going to be held in the happiest place on earth!"_

"_Hollywood?"_

"_Las Vegas?"_

"_I thought you said it wasn't in New York?"_

_Mr Shue waved his hands. "I'm talking about Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida!" he passed out copies of the program. "It will be a week, three days of performances and four days to spend having a GREAT time with full park passes for Walt Disney World, Epcot Center and Universal Studios!"_

_The Glee club was buzzing. Some, like Puck and Santana, would maintain they were to badass to be excited about going to frikkin Disney World, while others like Brittany, Quinn and Rachel, were beside themselves with excitement. Brittany was literally jumping up and down, cheering. Santana quickly changed her mind and was excited as well._

"_This week, to help us get into the mindset and focus on the prize, I want you to have Disney on the brain! Think about it, read up on it, plan a dream trip and itinerary...because like Puck said, we ARE going."_

Rachel set her brush down and smiled. She loved the idea of going to the theme park, and she loved it as a little girl. But this would be a class trip with her peers. People she was pseudo-friends with. She just wanted to make sure they had a great time and that they actually made it there. They had a lot of work to do.

Rachel's grandmother had passed, she lived in a small town in California just south of Los Angeles. She had received a box of things that belonged to the woman. One of the things was a small necklace. It seemed to be very sentimental to her grandmother as it came in a very expensive looking and very old box. There was a small prayer inscribed inside the lid of the box and Rachel felt drawn to the necklace, small musical notes decorated the lining. She picked the piece up and smiled, thinking of her grandmother. She read the small, latin prayer and closed her eyes, kissing the gemstone. For luck.

She didn't notice the small flare of light in the stone, which had died out before she even opened her eyes.

**Somewhere else**

An eager grin tugged at the corners of the read beings mouth and he rubbed his hands together. "Showtime." he said softly, straightening his shiny, red tie. With a wink of light and swirl of smoke, he vanished. He made one stop before heading to his destination...Lima, Ohio.


	2. Friend Like Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers:** None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings:** Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

**Rating:** T

"_Life's a show, and we all play our parts."_

_-Buffy Summers_

Sweet reached into the mind of the girl as she slept and reveled in what he found. She was a treasure trove of inspiration. She was a veritable font of musical potential. And he smiled at the thought in the forefront of her mind. In a flash, he accumulated all the knowledge on this...Disney. The songs were simple, but they held meaning. They relayed the thoughts and feelings of the characters so well. She really was inspiration. And now, it was his turn to do the inspiring.

"Oh my little Berry...you're gonna get your dreams." Sweet smiled. "I can read your dreams and your wishes. And while they aren't my usual forte, I can help you achieve them."

Rachel grinned in her sleep. Visions of her in Disney world, singing and dancing with a beautiful girl filled her vision. But this wasn't any girl. This was a very particular girl. A girl that had captivated her since they met. A girl that Rachel had constantly tried to befriend. As they danced and laughed, she heard a familiar tune playing in the distance. She tugged the girl along with her and dashed towards the sound. There, up on a stage, danced a man in a bright blue suit. The suit was shiny, and he danced so gracefully. He turned to Rachel and smiled a broad smile.

"Just the girl I was hoping to see!" the man jumped down from the stage and took Rachel's hands in her own. "Master, I don't think you know what you have here..." he said, pulling Rachel up on stage with him.

And with a flare of music, he began to sing.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Miss Rachel Berry, girl_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The queen, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Miss Rachel Berry, girl, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Rachel jumped up, her eyes snapping open. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "That was weird." She lay her head back down and tried to think of anything OTHER than Disney as she drifted back to sleep.

Sweet stepped into the moonlight filtering through the window and smiled. This...was going to be fun. And in a silent flash, he was gone.


	3. One Jump

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers:** None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings:** Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

_**Rating:** _T

"_I'm NOT a street rat..."_

_-Aladdin_

Rachel clutched the books to her chest and sighed. She hated doing this dance every day, but she hated getting slushied even worse. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door to the school and marched in. Her first obstacle was right ahead of her. Football players. They grinned as she stepped through the doors and Rachel quickly began the long practiced choreography of avoiding the bullies.

_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the bullies_

_One swing ahead of the slush_

_I hate only what I can't avoid_

_( That's Everything! ) _

Rachel ducked and weaved through the crowd as she sang out. She was trailed by the football players and saw as they flagged down a couple of Cheerios to help try to corral her. They were persistent this morning.

_One jump ahead of the slushies_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys won't be happy til i'm soaked_

The Cheerios and football players joined in on the song as Rachel danced out of the way of one slushee.

_Loser! Glee geek! Diva! Take that!_

Rachel dodged down a corridor and saw the classroom doors were all closed. She had no place to go. She turned back and faced a wall of Cheerios and Jocks. Most had cups in their hands.

_Just a little slack, guys_

The bullies grinned and chanted in time.

_Douse her good, cause she's a freak, guys_

The group reared back cups and were about to fling them when she spied a door opening and jumped as she sang.

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friends, you two!_

The jocks looked at each other as their slushee missed the mark.

_Who?_

Rachel smiled at Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes as they slammed the door behind her. Kurt gestured to another door across the room and the four booked for it, hoping to beat the pack of slushee toting Cheerios who had been seen running to the other hall as the jocks looked around confused.

Kurt and Mercede's sang as Blaine reached for the door.

_Oh it's sad that Rachel is a target_

_She's become a one-girl rise in crime_

Santana opened the door and shook her head, gesturing out into the hallway as she sang.

_I'd run while the coast is clear, now hobbit._

Rachel didn't even scowl at the latina's smirk as she dashed by.

_Gotta get to Glee, hopefully slushee free_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

She dashed into the hall and started running to the choir room just as the Cheerio's turned the corner.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom _

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Rachel turned the corner and saw the room at the end of the corridor. She just might make it. But, the Cheerio's were gaining. Today would be the twelfth day the had missed slushing her. They pressed harder.

_Stop, geek! Manhands! Tranny! Yentel!_

Rachel dodged one slushee as the full cup sailed by, splashing against a locker.

_One jump ahead of the slushies_

She dodged a second spray, but a poor freshman didn't quite move in time.

_(Rachel!)_

Rachel jumped over the outstretched foot of a basketball player.

_One hop ahead of the hump_

She ducked under the arm of a hockey player trying to grab her.

_(Diva Brat!)_

Rachel hopped over a small pool of slushee that was no doubt from another target earlier. She almost missed it and jumped at the last second.

_One trick ahead of disaster_

The classroom was closer and she was almost safe.

_(Loser!)_

She jumped out of the way of one slushee coming from in front of her. The jocks had caught up. But she was fueled by the goal right in sight.

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

A Cheerio launched a cup at her as she neared the door, a last desperate attempt to score a hit on her.

_(Take that!)_

Rachel smiled as the slushee missed her and she was a few feet from the door. She took the last few strides with a big smile on her face and a quick glance over her shoulder.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump_

Rachel jumped through the door and closed it quickly, hearing the splashing of the shushees against the wood. She made it another morning. Now, if only she could make it through lunch, then after school, then after Glee. She was just happy that Mr. Shue wanted to meet this morning. Her first class was actually upstairs, and she didn't want to think about trying to dodge the group of very eager jocks and Cheerios over two stories of the school.

A big smile on her face, Rachel walked up to the front row and set her bag down, shook out her hair and sat down. She didn't pay any attention to half of the Glee club staring at her with expressions ranging from amusement to a little bit of pride.

One set of eyes lingered on the brunette and Quinn let out a small breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile as Rachel sat down, panting slightly from her running. She wasn't sure when it started, but she was now silently cheering for Rachel every day she went slushee free. She didn't dwell on her thoughts...and she certainly didn't want to think what it meant.


	4. I Won't Say

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers:** None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings:** Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

_**Rating:** _T

"_People do crazy things... when they're in love."_

_-Megara_

Santana and Brittany both watched Quinn as she watched Rachel. The little diva had just outran a certified slushee mob. Santana had assisted (at Brittany's insistence. The blonde liked the little singer and Santana liked Brittany, ok?) and Rachel had made it another morning unscathed. And every morning, Quinn smiled.

It wasn't so long ago that Quinn would have been in the pack of wolves that was hunting the singer, and now she seemed to be cheering her on. Santana had her thoughts on why that was and Brittany, true genius that she was, agreed. Quinn was falling for one Rachel Berry.

When the two talked to Quinn about it, the blonde just rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was no explosion, no outrage, no look of outright horror at the thought of her being in love with 'Manhands' Berry. So to Santana, Quinn might as well have just said yes.

As Mr. Shue dismissed the club to go to their first class, Santana grabbed Quinn's arm lightly. She and Brittany nodded over at Rachel and then looked back at Quinn.

"Nothin Q?" Santana smirked.

Brittany seemed to be bouncing.

Quinn just smiled. "I like cheering for the underdog now." she just shrugged.

"Sure that's all?" Santana smirked.

Quinn just shook her head and moved out into the hallway. She felt the urge and didn't fight it. She needed to express the feelings inside of her and so she did. Quinn Fabray began to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Santana and Brittany trailed behind the former Cheerio and joined in.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_She's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Quinn shook her head, and turned down another hallway, trying to get away...from San and Brittany or from her feelings, she wasn't sure.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Santana and Brittany kept up with Quinn easily enough.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Quinn stopped at her locker and stared down the hallway at Rachel, who was talking animatedly with Finn Hudson, her boyfriend...again. She was sure the jealousy she was feeling was due to some residual feeling she had for Finn...right?

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Santana pulled Brittany with her as Quinn slammed her locker and started to walk away.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Quinn shook her head, clutching her books against her chest, trying to ease a sudden ache there. She pictured Rachel looking at HER that way, instead of Finn and suddenly the ache was less. But that didn't mean that she...loved Rachel? She shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

_Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Santana and Brittany pressed though.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Sure enough, Quinn was grinning. And she was becoming less sure about her feelings this last month or so...but Rachel could never...she loved Finn...right?

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Santana shook her head and grabbed Quinn's arm, spinning the girl to face them.

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Quinn jerked her arm back and scowled. Maybe she was. But that didn't mean that Rachel was.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Santana looked at Brittany and then back at Quinn as the former cheerleader slowly backed away. She and Brittany tried to get Quinn to see what was right in front of her.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Quinn backed away, nearing her classroom. She sighed, seeming almost defeated. It all came back to the same scenario. Maybe she was, but Rachel...wasn't.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Quinn just shrugged. That was the best her friends were going to get. She turned and went into the classroom.

Brittany looked at Santana and pouted, she felt bad for Quinn. It was so obvious that Quinn liked Rachel, why did she have to be so stubborn?

Santana looked at Brittany and remembered being where Quinn was. Denial...wasn't just a river in Egypt. They had to do something. Santana smirked. "Let's get to planning, Britt."

Brittany smiled. She loved how big of a softy Santana was. She was her big, softy, badass. "After your classes tonight?"

Santana nodded. "Ya. After my classes."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and happily pulled the latina behind her as they dashed to make it to their classes on time.


	5. Be A Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers:** None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings:** Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

_**Rating:** _T

_**A/N:**_ This is a little jump backwards, to keep it synched with the rest of the story...still not 100% happy with it but here it is.

"_No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of trainin', so listen to your teacher and no fightin', play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt."_

_-Mushu_

**Seven Months Ago**

Blaine and Kurt walked through the park, holding hands and chatting with each other just as any other couple would do. They smiled, laughed, shared a brief kiss and sighed. But this was Lima, Ohio. Worldwide home of tolerance and enlightenment it wasn't.

"Why don't you two faeries save the freak stuff for home." a rough voice barked out, startling Kurt.

"Yeah. It's bad enough we're forced to see that crap at school, now we got to see it here?" another voice cut in.

Blaine looked around and saw three big guys surrounding them, none of them looked particularly happy. He recognized them from school. They were on the hockey team. "Look guys, we don't want any trouble, ok?" he tried to reason.

The lead guy scoffed. "As if you and lady prance-a-lot could be any trouble."

Kurt fumed. "Look, just back off meathead, and move so we can be on our way."

The lead jock just sneered. "Better muzzle your little bitch, he's liable to get hurt if he keeps barking."

Blaine tensed. "Back off. Now." he sounded eerily calm.

Kurt tensed also. He really hated fighting. It was so...uncivilized...and, he hated to admit, he wasn't very good at it. And they were outnumbered. By hockey players. This wasn't good.

"Oh. And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" one of the puckheads stepped up and pushed Blaine.

Blaine spared a quick glance at Kurt as he fell back a step. Kurt's eyes were wide and he seemed to be on the verge of panicking. That was all Blaine needed to see. He swore he would never let Kurt get pushed around if he could help it.

Rearing back, Blaine lashed out a solid jab, catching the puckhead that shoved him right in the jaw. The hockey play dropped like a sack of potatoes, and he stayed down. It only took a few seconds for the other two to react to their friends fall and they were on Blaine. The former Warbeler gave as good as he got, a little better actually, but in the end it was three on one. Their friend had woken back up.

Kurt watched as Blaine took hit after hit after hit. He tried to break up the fight, tried pulling Blaine out and tried attacking himself. But the other guys were much better at fighting than he was. So Kurt fell back on his best asset; his voice. He screamed. He screamed at the top of his range and his lungs. The sound was impressive. After a few seconds, the four stopped fighting and the puckheads sneered down at a beaten Blaine, slowly getting back up. Kurt continued to scream.

The three jocks heard people coming and decided that assault would look terrible on their records and ran. Kurt watched them go and ran over to Blaine, who had fallen back in the grass and was breathing heavily.

Blaine looked terrible. One eye was already swelling, his lip was busted and his cheek was split open. There was blood pouring from his nose and his clothes were torn and dirty. Blaine's hair was a mess and his knuckles were split open, showing that he gave as good as he got. And he wasn't unconscious, so he considered that a plus.

Kurt dropped down beside his boyfriend and reached out his hands, first to his eye, than to his cheek, and than to his nose. He gently reached for Blaine's hand. Every time he almost touched touched him, he would draw back not wanting to cause any more harm.

Blaine tried to smile, but his lips were swelling now too. "And you blew the note in 'Defying Gravity'?"

Kurt barked out a short laugh that quickly morphed into a sob. He covered his mouth with his hand and felt himself shaking in rage. "I hate this town." he said, shaking his head. "I HATE IT!" he screamed, balling his fists and punching the ground beside himself in anger.

Blaine reached out for Kurt. "It wasn't your fault, Kurt."

Kurt just shook his head. "Don't try to placate me, Blaine Anderson." he growled. "Those...those...NEANDERTHALS...attack us and you got the crap beat out of you!" Kurt stood up and tried to calm down.

Blaine stood up too, albeit a little slower than Kurt did. "Just let it go Kurt. And come help me." he said, wincing. "I could really use your support right now."

Kurt moved over and helped his boyfriend the rest of the way through the park to Kurt's SUV. Blaine was right, he **could have** used Kurt's support. But all **he** was good for, apparently, was hitting a high 'F' in a crisis. As they drove home, Kurt spied a small studio that was lit up in the dusk on main street. It was a martial arts studio. And they were running a special on beginning classes. Kurt set his chin and looked forward. Next time, he vowed, Blaine could count on him for more than the high notes.

**Six Months Ago**

Kurt held his bag tightly against his side as he entered the studio, sunglasses on and glancing around nervously. He was just here to sign up for a basic class. He wasn't committing espionage, so why was he so nervous? He was glancing at the brochures on the wall, unaware of a pair of eyes tracking him from the office window across the reception area.

After signing up, Kurt quickly paid the full tuition in advance and left. He had to buy one of those outfits and he hoped to high heaven that they didn't chafe.

The studio instructor looked over the list of new members and nodded. The class was full and they could begin. He smiled and opened the office door, calling out for his best student. She was already an amazing student, now he would see how she could handle a class.

"Yes Sir." she said, standing in form in front of his desk.

"I think I just saved you your next level's tuition." the instructor smiled, holding out the list. "Feel confidant in teaching some new members?"

Santana Lopez reached out and took the list, her eyes scanning the new member names. She smiled, slightly impressed, when she saw Kurt's name and that he was fully paid up. That meant he was serious. She smiled. "I think I can handle that."

Kurt stood in the front of the class, nervously awaiting the instructor. He knew he would be in trouble, but he needed to do this. He was an equal partner in the relationship and he _needed_ to be able to stand up for them. All thoughts of equality and how much this would hurt soon vanished as the instructor took her place in front of the class. Kurt felt his throat go dry and his eyes widen. Santana Lopez stood before him, smirking right at him.

"Right. I am Instructor Lopez. I will be teaching you the basics of self defense. You will learn what I am teaching and you will learn it well. Pay attention, do exactly what I tell you to do, and you will gain the confidence, and necessary skill, to go further if you wish. Or you will be sure that you can handle yourself if an emergency arises." she paced back and forth. She stopped in front of Kurt and looked right at him. "I am _NOT_ teaching you how to beat someone up, but rather to defend yourself if the need arises." Santana locked Kurt's gaze and he nodded slightly. He understood.

As Santana instructed the class, Kurt absorbed what she had to teach and time seemed to warp around him. All he focused on week after week was the class. He took Santana's lessons and practiced them until he could do them in his sleep. In his free time, small breaks at school, before bed, after waking up (even BEFORE his skin regimen). And for almost 6 months, he heard Santana's voice singing and pushing him forward.

_Let's get down to business-to defeat those punks._

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you _

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

Kurt trained endurance by running, a LOT, and every day _and_ night.

_(I'm never gonna catch my breath)_

He would train instead of hanging out with Mercedes or going out with Blaine.

_(Say good-bye to those who knew me)_

He regretted not taking his physical fitness as serious as his physical appearance.

_(Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym)_

Mercedes, worried about her best friend, followed him to a class and stared in disbelief as Santana put the class through their paces.

_(This girl's got 'em scared to death)_

Kurt hoped she knew, hoped she understood, that he _needed_ to do this.

_(Hope she doesn't see right through me)_

Santana's regimen also had them swimming laps in a pool. Low impact, high resistance and as good as running.

_(Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!)_

_(To Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(To Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(To Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon _

**Present Day**

Kurt smiled in triumph as he landed a solid blow on Santana, signaling to her and the rest of the class that he had indeed been taking her lessons to heart. No one was happier than Santana, who smiled brilliantly at him.

"That's what I'm talking about." she smiled as Kurt helped her up. "I think you got everything you need now." she said.

Kurt shrugged. "Thank you, Santana. For helping me. For not judging."

Santana nodded. "I get it, I really do." she cocked her head towards the door. "Now go get your man."


	6. Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers: **None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

_**Rating: **_T

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time between updates. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, but if I am not writing I am thinking about what to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy...

"I'm s_urrounded_ by idiots."

-Scar

Sue Sylvester looked around the hallways with a barely disguised look of disgust on her face. Her sneer sent students scattering as she marched to the principals office. She had been summoned...SHE had been SUMMONED. How dare he. She was a six consecutive national champion winner. She was a legend. She was a legacy for this damn school and he had the nerve to SUMMON her?

"Make it fast, Figgy. I have things to do and people to beat into submission." she snapped upon entering the flustered principals office.

"Ah, come right in Sue." Principal Figgins welcomed the coach with a warm smile as if she had politely knocked and not just barged in. "I have the Cheerios budget right here and it just needs your signature."

Sue looked at the paper and was ready to sign when she felt her blood turn to ice as she saw the figure. "Is this a joke?" she asked quietly.

Figgins squirmed in his seat. He could handle ranting Sue Sylvester, angry Sue Sylvester and manic Sue Sylvester. This was calm and cold Sue Sylvester...she was a different creature all together. "It is the largest budget of all of the extra curricular activities...by double." he said quickly.

"It is half of last years." Sue growled, tearing the budget in half. "Try again."

Figgins slapped his hand on the desk. "I will not be bullied by you Sue. That is your budget, you will just have to deal with it!" he snapped, sounding much more authoritative than he felt.

Sue glanced at the scraps on his desk and shook her head. "You won't get away with this, Figgy." she growled. "I will see to _that_ personally." With that, Sue Sylvester turned and stormed out of his office, budget unsigned.

One of the many duties the principal had was to distribute the schools extra curriculars funds. Figgins always complained that there was no money, but there was a hockey team, and a _rugby_ team...in OHIO of all places. And then...then there was a Glee club. _The glee club_! She was trembling with rage at the thought of Will Scheuster getting _her_ money to fund his little band of mouth breathers.

She wouldn't stand for it anymore. She had suffered for years under Figgins inept rule and she would not tolerate it any longer. She had only one course of action open to her. She grabbed Cheerios in the hall as she passed and told them there would be a pop practice session on the field right now. As she stormed through the school, Becky appeared as if by magic and followed her coach. Sue started to rant...

**I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

She was soon flanked by her two best cheerios. Brittany and Santana. They had heard and made it a point to find their coach. Sue turned to Brittany and practically snarled.

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking queens and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

Santana cut in, her opportunistic side sensing a way to gain something for all of her troubles.

**And where do we feature?**

Sue admired her head cheerio. She was ruthless and wanted to win.

**Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

Becky jumped in, smiling and excited to do whatever the coach asked of her.

**Yeah, Be prepared. **

**Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.**

**...For what?**

Sue turned and smiled darkly at Becky.

**For the end of Principal Figgins.**

Becky cocked her head to the side.

**Why, is he sick?**

Sue shook her head.

**No, we're going to get him fired. And Scheuster too.**

Becky and Brittany started dancing behind Sue.

**Great idea! Who needs a principal?**

**No rules! No rules! la—la-la-la-laa-laa!**

Sue turned and snapped at the two dancing around like there wasn't a care in the world.

**QUIET! There will be rules!**

Becky stammered.

**Hey, but you said, uh...**

Sue snapped, throwing the doors to the field open and seeing the cheerios assembling quickly on the open field as she marched out to stand on the riser in front of the formation.

**I will be Principal! ...Stick with me, and**

**you'll never go hungry again!**

Brittany and Becky cheered as they danced around in a circle.

**Yaay! All right! Long live the Principal!**

The other cheerios took up the chant and began their routine.

**Long live the Principal! Long live the Principal!**

**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a Coach who'll be all-time adored.**

Sue turned to Brittany and Santana and smiled cruelly. She was well aware that they loved the glee club, and she wanted to make sure they knew they couldn't straddle the fence this time. They had to choose.

**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You won't get a sniff without me!**

**So prepare for the coup of the century**

**(Oooh!)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**(Oooh... La! La! La!)**

**Meticulous planning**

**(We'll have funds!)**

**Tenacity spanning**

**(Lots of funds)**

**Decades of denial**

**Is simply why I'll**

**Be queen undisputed**

**(Aaaaaaah...)**

**Respected, saluted**

**(...aaaaaaah...)**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

**(...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**Be prepared!**

As he cheerios ended the complicated routine, they cheered ad their coach, smilkes bright and eager.

**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!**

Brittany and Santana looked at each other. This was going to be bad.

"Time to make a choice, Sandbags." Sue said, stepping down and looking at the pair. "You can choose me and the Cheerios, and reap the benefits, or you can choose _The Glee Club!_"

With that, Sue stormed back to the school, berating the cheerios as she herded them back in the school.

Santana and Brittany sighed. They both loved the Cheerios, for the most part. Ya, Coach was clearly insane but she had proven results and there wasn't a cheerios in the last six years that didn't receive at least some financial aid for college by just being on the team. Many had received full ride scholarships. In short, the Cheerios was a ticket out of this damn town. It was a tough choice to make and they needed to make that choice quickly.

**A/N 2:** Please review :) They really make my day! Thank you for reading!


	7. Why worry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney movies or Glee. I'm just mushing them together and seeing what comes out.

**Spoilers: **None unless you have never seen the Buffy Musical Episode or the first two seasons of Glee.

**Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Brittany/Santana

_**Rating: **_T

_This city's got a beat, and you gotta hook into it. And once you get the beat, you can do anything._

_-_Dodger

_You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!_

-Esmeralda

Puck strolled down the hallway and smiled at every girl he passed. He was cruising and he didn't care about much of anything. Why should he? He was a senior now. He was on a winning football team, he was a Glee stud, he was a badass...life was good. No, screw that, life was frikkin GREAT!

So what if he was failing some stupid class. He would still graduate and leave this dump of a town. He would make a name for himself in the world and he would be better than his father ever was. That's why he was sort of confused about this meeting. He stopped at the door and knocked on the frame, making the redhead across the desk jump a little.

"S'up Miss P." he nodded to the counselor.

"Hello Noah. Please, come in." Emma Pillsbury gestured to the chair across from her desk.

Puck sat down, flinching at what she said. "C'mon Miss P. It's Puck. You're killin my rep here."

"Sorry...Puck." she corrected. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here."

Puck nodded, not really paying attention as he looked over his shoulder at three baby Cheerios passing the windows.

"Puck." Miss Pillsbury sighed, pulling his file out. Well, one of his files. This one was rather small, as it was his academic file. "This is serious."

Puck sighed as the three girls turned a corner. "Ok. What's up?" he turned and faced her, his eyes falling on the desk. He saw the open file and his eyes widened. "I didn't do it!" he instantly objected.

Miss Pillsbury nodded sadly. "Ya. That's sort of the problem."

Puck furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

"You're failing three of your classes, Puck." Emma said softly. "Two are electives, and you have those credits covered, but the third is a required." she closed the file and looked into Puck's eyes. "If you don't pass it, you can't graduate."

Puck stared in shock and suddenly, life wasn't so great.

~glee~glee~glee~glee~glee~

"...and that's the plan." Rachel smiled as she looked up at Puck. She frowned when he didn't respond, or even move. He was just...staring. And it wasn't at the laptop she had open to the powerpoint she had just presented, or even at her boobs (they were friends, but she was still female and he was still Puck). No, he was staring at a wall.

"Noah?" Rachel touched his arm and Puck jumped, looking around.

"What?" he muttered, glancing at the laptop. "Oh...yeah, looks great." he said.

Rachel shook her head. "You've been in a mood all day. What's wrong?"

Puck just shrugged. "Nothing."

"Noah, I've known you since you were three years old. We attend temple together and despite your best efforts since the seventh grade, I am your friend." she sighed. "I can tell when something is bothering you."

Puck looked up at Rachel and patience and caring in her eyes. He the felt his eyes burning, cause of allergies. He doesn't cry. "I...I'm failing." he said softly. Rachel waited for him to continue. "I'm failing a required class and if I don't pass it, I don't graduate."

Rachel frowned. "Well I can tutor you, we have weekends, after school, well after your practices and my dance classes and vocal lessons..." she started.

Puck jumped up, shaking his head angrily. "No, screw it. I'm done!" he shouted, stepping back from Rachel. "I gave that place five years, and they want another one from me? Uh-uh...no way!"

Rachel stood up, hands on her hips. "You can't quit, Noah! You need to have a diploma to get a solid start on life and to go to college."

Puck laughed. "College? Who said anything about college?"

"Noah, you can't just throw away your future!" Rachel reprimanded him. "Aren't you worried about what your future will be like?"

Puck shook his head. "What? Me, worry? No way. I'm badass and I have plans, Rachel." he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Not everyone is destined for college." he said as he walked out with Rachel struggling to keep up with his pace.

**One minute I'm in Central Park**

**Then I'm down on Delancey Street**

**From the Bow'ry to St Marks**

**There's a syncopated beat**

Puck danced down the street, strutting around as he imagined his plans for the future.

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

**I'm streetwise**

**I can improvise**

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

**I'm streetsmart**

**I've got New York City heart**

Rachel shook her head and tried to reason with him, but he wasn't hearing it.

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**I may not have a dime**

**But I got street savoire faire**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

**And I got street saviore faire**

Rachel scowled as he ducked through and allyway and tried to paint an amazing future without an education.

**The rhythm of the city**

**But once you get it down**

**Then you can own this town**

**You can wear the crown**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**I may not have a dime**

**But I got street savoire faire**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

**And I got street saviore faire**

Puck turned to Rachel and grabbed her hands, spinning her around in a complicated dance.

**Ev'rything goes**

**Ev'rything fits**

**They love me at the Chelsea**

**They adore me at the Ritz**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**And even when I cross that line**

**I got street savoire faire**

Puck stopped at the door to his house and smiled at Rachel."I got it covered, my Jewish princess. Don't worry about the Puckasaurus." he shrugged and turned to walk into the house. He felt a lot better.

Rachel just stood on the doorstep and sighed. Puck was going to throw away his future and there was nothing he was willing to do about it. He was quitting. Rachel straightened her posture and steeled her resolve. Well she wasn't going to give up on him. He was going to graduate whether he wanted to or not. She would see to that...but right now, she just didn't know how.

She wandered until she came to the temple that she and Puck went to and entered the doors. Praying never hurt, right? Noah needed help, he needed guidance, and Rachel prayed that he would get it before it was to late.

**I don't know if You can hear me**

**Or if You're even there**

**I don't know if You would listen**

**To a loser's prayer**

**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**

**I shouldn't speak to you**

**Still I see Your face and wonder...**

**Were You once an outcast too?**

**God help the outcasts**

**Hungry from birth**

**Show them the mercy**

**They don't find on earth**

**God help my people**

**We look to You still**

**God help the outcasts**

**Or nobody will**

The people in the temple joined in quietly, Rachel never wondered why.

**I ask for wealth**

**I ask for fame**

**I ask for glory to shine on my name**

**I ask for love I can possess**

**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**

Rachel's voice rose again to take back her prayer, her song.

**I ask for nothing**

**I can get by**

**But I know so many**

**Less lucky than I**

**Please help my people**

**The poor and downtrod**

**I thought we all were**

**The children of God**

**God help the outcasts**

**Children of God**

Rachel stood and exited the temple. She had prayed, but she knew that wasn't enough. She had to get through to Noah, make him see that _**he**_ needed to want to succeed. And if he wanted to succeed he needed an education to do so. Squaring her shoulders, she turned back down the street and back towards Noah's house. She wouldn't leave until she convinced him to at least three study sessions a week.


	8. Reflection

**A/N: Just a small update...sorry it's so short. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

Rachel sat in class and sighed. She watched Quinn across the room and saw the girl try to focus what the teacher was saying. Rachel admired the blondes dedication. Rachel was an A student and she didn't have the slightest idea what the teacher was droning on about.

Quinn risked a glance at Rachel and saw the brunette staring at her. What she wouldn't give to be able to smile coyly and blow a small kiss the diva's way. But she knew that she couldn't. She knew that Rachel was destined to take New York and Broadway by storm, and Quinn knew that _she_ was not going to New York. While she would be perfectly fine going to whatever school was nearby Rachel, she knew Rachel would try to stay if Quinn wasn't accepted to any close schools. Their romance was over before it ever began.

Oh, and there was also the small, nagging detail that she had spent the last few years making Rachel's life a living hell, Rachel was straight, and Quinn couldn't come out even if she wanted to. She had just gotten her mother back, her father she could care less about, but her _mother_ had accepted her back and Quinn wasn't about to lose her family again. It was one of her biggest fears.

As the bell rang, Quinn quickly gathered her things and headed out of the classroom, trailed by an unusually determined Rachel.

While their friendship was tentative, Rachel was so adorably persistent. She knew that something was bothering Quinn and she, as the blondes friend, had an obligation to find out what was bothering her. She followed Quinn into the bathroom, and suddenly stopped as she heard Quinn's voice echo from the room, the melody haunting and beautiful at the same time. The song was so full of frustration, resignation and regret Rachel could only stare ahead and listen as Quinn's emotions broke her heart.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

Rachel stepped forward and caught Quinn's eyes in the mirror. "Oh Quinn." she spoke so softly Quinn barely acknowledged her voice.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said softly. She was tired, so _very_ tired of hiding everything. Wasn't she allowed to be happy? Couldn't she, for just _one_ second allow herself the slimmest glimmer that maybe, _maybe_, Rachel could love her?

"Quinn, that was so..." Rachel shook her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Quinn, what is hurting you so bad?"

The door opened and the chattering of Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt could be heard as they chattered about the latest gossip. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Quinn and Rachel facing each other, both with tears in their eyes.

Quinn glanced over Rachel's shoulder into Santana's eyes. The latina grasped Brittany's hand and nodded ever so slightly to Quinn.

Quinn smiled sadly, closing her eyes. She shook her head as subtly as Santana had. "I can't Rachel. I am..." she reached out and grazed Rachel's hands with her fingertips. "I just can't." she brushed quickly past the group and headed into the hallway. As she moved, she felt the music starting to bubble inside of her.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But she was rude and she was coarse and unrefined_

_But now she's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Rachel followed Quinn, trying to make sense of the feelings she was suddenly feeling and why, exactly, she felt more electricity in the brush of Quinn's fingertips then she ever had at all of her boyfriends touches and kisses combined.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my "paw"_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Quinn turned the corner and pressed her back against the wall and tried to reign in the feeling that were still bubbling out of her. She couldn't lose it, not now, not when Rachel was almost out of here.

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that she's no "Prince Charming"_

_But there's something in her that I simply didn't see _

The four gossip mongers had followed the unlikely duo as they exited and began to join in with their observations.

_**Kurt:**_

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_**Santana:**_

_Well, bless my soul_

_**Mercedes:**_

_Well, who'd have known?_

_**Santana:**_

_Well, who indeed?_

_**Kurt:**_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_**Santana:**_

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see_

_**Kurt and Mercedes:**_

_We'll wait and see_

_**Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:**_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before _

_**Mercedes:**_

_Perhaps there's something there_

_That wasn't there before_

_**Brittany:**_

_What?_

_**Santana:**_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before _

_**Brittany:** _

_What's there, Sanni?_

_**Santana: **_

_Ssh, Britt. I'll tell you when you're older._

Brittany nodded and smiled at Santana as Rachel followed Quinn out of the school. Santana held her hands up and stopped the foursome from following. She knew she would catch hell for them missing out on _prime_ gossip material but Quinn couldn't have an audience for this. She had to feel secure and safe. She turned to look at the very confused faces of Kurt and Mercedes. "I guess we should talk."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and snorted, honest to god _snorted_. "Ya think?"


End file.
